Hypothermia
by kitchune
Summary: Derek Morgan plus Spencer Reid plus a giant mud puddle equals dirty consequences. ReidMorgan slash


**Title: Hypothermia**

**Author: kitchune**

**Rating: PG14 **

**Pairing: ****Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan**

**Warning: slashy goodness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM and if I did Spencer would be mine for eternity and you would never see him. **

**A/N: ****Idea slightly based off of a CSI: Nick/Greg fanfiction by TresMaxwell  
Un'beta'd - All mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility for all of them.  
Remember to: R&R (read & review for those of you who don't know)**

**----- Hypothermia ----- **

Reid was known widely for his powerful knowledge skills just as Morgan was known for his dominant muscles and strength. Unfortunately neither would help the men in this situation.

Shielding himself from the drizzle of rain coming from the angry clouds above with his satchel Spencer exited the airport building, heading towards the road for the long vigorous journey of walking home.

A frown was plastered on the doctor's face as he thought about turning down his chance at a nice, dry, warm car ride home with Gideon. Why he ever said no he couldn't figure out right now, oh right because when he had said no it was nice and sunny outside. Now it was miserable and rainy.

Unfortunately for him he had no money with him so he had to watch helplessly as taxis and other vehicles passed him by. But for once he was glad for his long legs for with them he could take larger steps and get home quicker.

He had gotten only to the end of the parking lot when he heard the faint call of his name. When he turned around to see who was calling him he saw Derek Morgan running towards him. Raising an eyebrow Spencer stopped his walking.

Once Derek had reached Reid he put a hand on his co-worker's shoulder to steady himself. "Hey pal." He panted.

Not knowing when they had ever been 'pals' Spencer just looked doubtfully down at Morgan's face. "What do you want Derek? I have to get home, by the look of the clouds it will begin pouring down any minute now and by staying in the rain I am risking the chance of getting hypothermia."

"Okay mister doctor, even _I_ doubt that you would get hypothermia but hey if you don't want a ride that's fine by me. I was just trying to be considerate." Derek replied turning and beginning to walk away.

Suspicious by his colleague's sudden generosity he considered continuing the walk to his house but due to the fact that Spencer lacked proof of any significant evidence that Morgan was doing anything to publicly humiliate him and due to the extremely violent shudders racing down his spine he jogged clumsily after his partner.

"Wait Morgan, can I still catch that ride? Even though technically you are incorrect for if a human being stays out in the rain long enough and as long as it is cold rain such as this you could receive hypothermia, it _is_ highly unlikely I would catch it when on a quick walk home."

Derek shook his head in disbelief and smirked. "Yeah you can. You're lucky I'm in a good mood though otherwise I would leave you to your possible, doubtful hypothermia."

"Weren't you listening? I said it is highly unlikely I would catch it on a simple walk home unless of course it was to turn into freezing rain or possibly snow. And of course I would have to…" A hand was slapped over the doctor's mouth.

"Reid, I advise you to stop sprouting off this wildly crazy idea before I change my mind about giving you a lift home." He removed his hand gradually. "Now get into the darn vehicle already before I leave without you."

Reid's lips were set in a thin line then, slightly annoyed by Morgan's move to shut him up. Opening the passenger door he slid into the seat and sat with his satchel on his lap. He made sure to keep his mouth shut the entire time, as if to show Derek up.

Once they were about a quarter the way to Spencer's house Morgan began to get vaguely disturbed by his partner's silence. "You know I didn't mean you had to shut up completely."

Reid smiled at that, he was finally getting to Morgan. "I know." He stated shortly.

Derek waited for more but nothing came. "Start talking already, would you?"

It took awhile for Spencer to reply. "Well I can't talk."

Frustrated his colleague asked him, "And why is that?"

By the time Reid replied Derek had pulled into the driveway in front of Spencer's small house. "Because I would start sprouting off technical details about hypothermia and you obviously don't want to hear anymore about it."

He paused on his way to open the car door, knowing if he continued he would make Derek quite pestered with him. "Speaking of hypothermia did you know that you could also catch it while inside a vehicle if the heat was turned off and cold air was entering? Mind you the cold air would also have to be at a very low temperature otherwise you would just get the shudders."

Spencer looked at Derek, pleased at the look of annoyance on the other man's face. Just as the latter was about to speak he continued farther. "But since the rain has stopped it may be hard to catch hypothermia but you can't strike it out as a possibility for the wind could still be quite cold.

Mind you if you look outside it doesn't look as if the trees or anything much is moving therefore I do not think there is any wind, cold or warm. Then again if you take into calculation the humidity and…"

Derek interrupted him. "Damnit Spencer!"

Reid grinned and jumped from the car. He began slowly moving towards his house, careful not to slip in the mud underneath him. Almost halfway to his inviting home he heard a car door slam behind him. Turning around he was right in time to see Morgan pouncing.

They were both knocking to the ground, Spencer's satchel flying off and landing quite neatly on the deck, mud splashed around the two co-workers. Reid landed with an ungraceful oomph with Morgan directly on top of him.

"Hey," the doctor grunted out when he had gained enough breath to speak again. He wiped mud out of his eyes viciously and looked up into the smirking face of Derek. "What was that for?"

"You being a smart-aleck," Morgan growled. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Technically there was no lesson to learn actually. You just think there was, at least there was no lesson for me to learn. More likely there was one for you to learn on the facts of hypothermia. So no I have no learned my lesson since there was none for me to learn."

"You just don't learn do you?" Derek said rolling his eyes and getting off of him. "I'm not even going to bother with you." He turned and began to walk away.

Feeling unusually playful Spencer grabbed a handful of mud and got up, his body dripping with the filthy substance. Sneaking up behind Morgan stealthily he smudged the fluid-like substance in his face.

Derek turned around with a dropped jaw. Reid had to clutch his stomach from the pressure of the laughter erupting within him at the sight of his colleague's face.

Slicking the mud off of his face with a clean part of his sleeve Morgan glared at his partner. "You dirty bastard!"

Realizing that his colleague was about to chase him Reid began to run off in the other direction, but Morgan was much faster then him and soon Spencer was pinned to the ground by the older man.

Reid smirked up at the man on top of him. "Shouldn't turn your back on someone with a weapon, Morgan. You of all people should know that." He stated.

"Oh yeah? And what weapon is that exactly?"

"This." And with that Spencer maneuvered his body so that he freed a wrist from Derek's type grip and again flung mud into his captor's face. While his partner was in a surprised state Reid began backing out from underneath him.

"Oh now it's on." Derek said as he grabbed his colleague's ankles and pulled him back. Using his muscles he spun Spencer onto his stomach and sat on his lower back. "This is why bronze beats brains Reid." And with that he gave Spencer the oh-so-familiar face wash the twenty-four year old used to get back in school, just not quite so rough.

When his head was lifted out of filthy substance he sputtered to get the mud out of his mouth. "Ughhh," He groaned. "Geoffme!"

"What was that Doc?"

Spencer heaved for breath and slowly got out, "Get off me! I can't breath!"

"Oh crap. Sorry man." Morgan climbed off of his lanky partner and held out his hand. "You okay?"

Reid gulped down air before nodding. He took Derek's hand carefully and just before the other man could pull him up he pulled downwards. Catching Morgan off guard and sent him flying into the mud. "I'm okay, but you're not."

He crawled up onto his feet and stared down at his unmoving co-worker. "Morgan?" Concern dripped in his voice. "Morgan, are you alright?" He bent down and rolled Derek onto his back. "Hey man, wake up. Come on now." No response came from the man below him.

Suddenly the back of his knees were grabbed and he was pulled down so that he was straddling his colleague. Reid was ready to counter attack but right at that moment his and Derek's eyes locked.

After a few moments Morgan surged upward, using Spencer's knees to support his weight, and caught his co-worker's lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

Reid was surprised at this action but just as Derek was about to pull away he began to kiss back, his tongue flicking at Morgan's lips, begging for entry to the warm, wet cavern. He felt strong, masculine hands slide up his backside as his plea was answered and he began probing his colleague's mouth.

As their tongues entwined in a battle Spencer pushed Derek back and covered the slightly smaller man with his body. Their kiss suddenly ended when they heard a passing by car honk it's horn, abruptly aware to where they were.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Spencer asked through bruised lips.

Morgan nodded and Reid began to climb off of him but instead of letting his partner get up he pulled him back down. "I never said you should get up though." He stated with a playful glint in his eye.

"But then how would we…?" Spencer began until he spotted that all too familiar glint. "No way, Morgan don't you even dare!"

But Morgan did dare. "Hold on tight." And with that Derek got up, Spencer wrapping his legs tightly around his partner's waist.

As they walked towards Reid's house, soon to become Derek's as well, Spencer said the only thing he could think of. "You know you could've just given us both a case of hypothermia."


End file.
